Crunchy Courtyard
- |characters = Knight |champion = Nutty Knight |new = N/A |released = September 3, 2014 |difficulty =Hard |previous = Fizzy Falls |next = Choco Rio Grande }} Crunchy Courtyard is the 46th episode of Candy Crush Saga and is the fourth episode of World Eight. This episode was released on September 3, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Nutty Knight. Story Before episode: A jousting knight is on a rocking horse and can't move. After episode: Tiffi pops on two coconut wheels and suddenly the jousting knight zooms around the courtyard. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, in level 677, special candies can be seen behind liquorice locks for the very first time. Previously, when special candies were behind locks, the lock would behave just like marmalade until an update would come, replacing the lock with marmalade. However, the locks in level 677 are required to be broken just like normal liquorice locks. Levels *Easiest level: Level 666 *Hardest level: Level 677 Crunchy Courtyard contains levels 666-680. This episode continues the unfortunate trend of having no moves levels or timed levels, just like the past episode. As a result, there is an increase in jelly levels. Ingredients levels are in abundance, unlike the past two episodes. This episode has several hard-very hard levels like 667, 670, 671, 672, 673, 674, and 679, and worst of all, 677, which was one of the hardest levels in the whole game before it was nerfed. Because of this level and the other hard levels, this episode is considered a hard episode, but it's slightly easier than the previous episode, Fizzy Falls. There are 7 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , and 4 ingredient levels . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:red;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |80,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:green;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:purple;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:red;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First time a special candy is behind liquorice locks. |- | style="background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:violet;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:teal;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Crunchy Courtyard Beginning.png|Before story Crunchy Courtyard End.png|After story Crunchy Courtyard End1.png|Now I can move! Level 666 Reality.png|Level 666 - |link=Level 666 Level 667 Reality.png|Level 667 - |link=Level 667 Level 668 Reality.png|Level 668 - |link=Level 668 669Reality.png|Level 669 - |link=Level 669 Level 670 Reality before.png|Level 670 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 670 Level 670 Reality after.png|Level 670 - (After candies settle) Level 671 Reality.png|Level 671 - |link=Level 671 Level 672 Reality.png|Level 672 - |link=Level 672 Level 673 Reality.png|Level 673 - |link=Level 673 Level 674 Reality.png|Level 674 - |link=Level 674 Level 675 Reality before.png|Level 675 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 675 Level 675 Reality after.png|Level 675 - (After candies settle) Level 676 Reality.png|Level 676 - |link=Level 676 Level 677 Reality 2nd.png|Level 677 - |link=Level 677 Level 678 Reality.png|Level 678 - |link=Level 678 Level 679 Reality.png|Level 679 - |link=Level 679 Level 680 Reality.png|Level 680 - |link=Level 680 Crunchy Courtyard.PNG|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the 3rd Episode which there was no text in the story. *This is the fifth time an episode's name shares a word with another episode name in Reality, with Crunchy Castle. The first time was with Candy Town, Candy Factory, Candy Clouds and Candy Kaiju, second time with Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn, third time with Jelly Jungle and Jelly Wagon, and fourth with Wafer Wharf and Wafer Windmill. If the Dreamworld series are added in as well, it will be a total of eight times (adding Sleepy Slopes and Sleepy Sunrise, Funky Factory and Funky Fortress, and Bonkers Bakery and Blooming Bakery). *This episode has no timed and moves levels as they are absent once again. *This episode continues the trend of having cake bombs. *This episode continues the trend of not having Jelly levels as an episode finale and levels that end in 0 be Jelly levels. *This episode breaks the trend of having no levels that have 51 moves or higher. *This episode contains a hell's cluster, which consists of levels 670-674. Category:Episodes Category:World Eight Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Hard episodes